Selimut Langit
by synstropezia
Summary: Mereka memiliki kisahnya dengan sang langit, pandangan serta cara yang berbeda untuk mengungkapkan arti kasih.


**Selimut Langit**

 **Summary : Mereka memiliki kisahnya dengan sang langit, pandangan serta cara yang berbeda untuk mengungkapkan arti kasih.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chara : Tsunayoshi. S, Vongola 10th Generation.  
**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, poetry.**

 **Disclaimer: Amano Akira.**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, feel kurang kerasa, alur kosong, dll.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 :**

 **Awan Putih dan Biru Langit**

 **1827, D18**

* * *

Markas Vongola nampak sepi, hanya pepohonan di taman yang asyik bernyanyi, angin ikut menari memeriahkan suaana. Namun kau tak tahu keadaan di dalam. Di sini, lantai dua dengan lorong panjang berhampar karpet merah, seseorang tengah berjalan di atasnya, menghentakkan pantofel yang menimbulkan gema pada langit-langit, seperti raksasa mengamuk di siang bolong. Bahkan para pelayan tak berani bertanya atau sekadar menyapa.

Ya, dia memang marah besar. Kertas digenggamannya remuk redam. Kulit putih susu itu memerah. Tekanan darah naik drastis. Siap meledak kapanpun 'tombol ditekan'.

 _TAP … TAP … TAP…._

 _BRAKK!_

"Hoi iblis sialan! Berhentilah membuat masalah. Kami tidak bekerja un-!" Kosong melompong. Ruangan itu bersih tanpa tumpukan kertas. Suasana asing untuk 'wilayah kerja boss', di mana biasanya berkas-berkas menggunung tinggi.

"Kemana dia pergi? Bisa-bisanya meninggalkan markas saat jam kerja!" _Emerald_ itu tajammenelusuri seluk-beluk ruangan. Tak ada perubahan signifikan. Hanya gerangan apa sepi begini?

Masih seperti dulu, meja tulis membelakangi daun jendela, dinding pualam tanpa cacat, lampu kerang yang memayungi di malam hari, menyenangkan melihatnya satu per satu. Pemuda itu menyapu permukaan jati dengan telunjuk. Debu menempel tipis, sekali tiup dan butiran-butiran tersebut mencampur di udara, terbang seperti senyumnya yang menghilang, tanpa jejak selain kata-kata terakhir.

Tangannya meraih salah satu dari tiga bingkai. Foto pertama; 'mereka' bertiga di musim semi, sewaktu menyambut kelulusan di SMP Namimori. Kedua; 'dia' bersama keluarga dalam liburan musim panas, berlatarkan laut dengan ombak menggulung apik. Ketiga; 'dia' dan seorang pria, mengenakan pakaian santai di hari Minggu, berpose 'V' kala keduanya menghadap lensa kamera.

Doa, harapan, sumpah atau entahlah, kenapa Minggu itu tidak hujan? Mana mungkin foto ini tercetak. Mereka pontang-panting, mencari tempat berteduh dan … berciuman? Oh sial! Bagaimana bisa, hal paling dibencinya melintas secepat kereta membelah rel baja? Mengalahkan amunisi optimisme akan kemenangan?

 _BRAK!_

"Kenapa harus dia, _Juudaime_? Bahkan tak sekalipun kau memberitahu alasannya." Meja dipukul keras. Menyisakan gurat sedih yang mengantarkan pada tangis kekalahan.

Karena 'dia' semua itu terjadi. Karena 'dia' pula, posisinya sebagai tangan kanan terenggut paksa.

-ll-

Dunia mafia tengah membicarakannya, pemimpin baru Vongola menggantikan Almahrum Sawada Tsunayoshi, disebut-sebut penjaga terkuat, awan dengan kemandirian yang senantiasa menemani sang langit, Hibari Kyouya nama pemuda itu. Ia berdiri menatap jernih sungai. Pergi sejak lima belas menit lalu tanpa meninggalkan kabar, jejak maupun lokasi tujuan.

Sementara mereka sibuk mencari, atas perintah Gokudera Hayato yang memimpin operasi tersebut, Hibari asyik memandangnya, biru jernih berselimutkan putih awan, kombinasi terbaik sepanjang siang berlangsung.

* * *

 _ **Karena itulah ada langit, sehingga awan bisa terbang bebas.**_

 _ **Hibari paling mengerti dan memahaminya. Tanpa eksistensi sang langit ia hanyalah titik-titik air, bukan awan yang melayang melainkan hampa, kecil tiada berarti.**_

 _ **Melihat lukisan birunya dari bawah sini, para awan yang mengambang di atas kepala, ia sesak bukan main. Kekhawatiran itu pecah, berubah bentuk, tersusun menjadi artefak bernama 'rasa takut'.**_

 _ **Benarkah langit dan awan begitu dekat? Atau semua itu dusta? Hanya karangan imajinatif dari eksistensi menyedihkan ini? Yang lupa arti rindu, sekadar meraba, memimpikannya dalam kosong?**_

* * *

"Hoi, Kyouya!" Seorang pemuda berlari ke arahnya. Riang melambai-lambai berhiaskan senyum lima jari. Akhir-akhir itu selalu begini, ia datang amat rutin, mewarnai hari-hari monoton Hibari dengan cerita mereka di bulan Oktober.

"Pergilah jauh-jauh atau _kamikorosu_!" Hibari serius atas ancaman tersebut. _Mood_ -nya benar-benar buruk sehingga keluar mencari angin segar.

"Tidak di markas? Mereka pasti mencarimu." Tanpa persetujuan lawan bicaranya, obrolan mereka terus dilanjutkan. Sembarang ia mengambil tempat. Duduk di samping Hibari yang menengadah.

"Apa peduliku. Urusi saja masalahmu, _haneuma_." Beranjak dari sana, kakinya melangkah pelan tapi pasti. Meninggalkan sungai, rerumputan dan pria pirang itu. Melupakan jejak percakapan mereka seminggu terakhir.

"Hari ini peringatan kematiannya, bukan?" Pesan tersebut disampaikan melalui perantara angin. Hibari berhenti berjalan. Mengganti objek langit dengan sang pemuda yang disebut _haneuma_.

"Hm. Lalu?"

"Dua tahun berlalu. Tak sekalipun kau melayat." Komentar dan pertanyaan dalam benaknya meremukkan jantung Hibari. Entah berapa puluh kali ia diingatkan, mungkin _haneuma_ ini orang kesepuluh sesudah para pelayan.

"Oh. Kalau mau melayatlah sendiri." Menghela napas berat, senyumnya berubah menjadi serius. Hibari terlalu pandai untuk disebut kurang peka. Kode sesederhana ini, mana mungkin ia gagal paham?

"Semua tahu kalian sepasang kekasih. Bukankah aneh jika kau tidak melayat sekalipun?" Lagi dan lagi, alasan itu diutarakan hingga terdengar basi. Decihan sebal diberikan sebagai jawaban. Siapa peduli? Apa urusannya?

Kata hati, pertanyaan itu membuatnya jadi makhluk paling egois. Kian kencang angin berhembus. Menerbangkan daun-daun di musim gugur yang pergi berpamitan. Tiada sekalipun Hibari bergerak. Membiarkan serunai alam lembut membelai wajah. Sejenak memejamkan mata, memanggil kembali penggalan lirik pilu.

* * *

 _Dua tahun lalu, lantai pualam ini dinodai merah darah. Putih dengan kesan anggunnya hilang, digantikan angker berlatar gelimpang mayat. Hordeng berkibar liar. Angin menerobos masuk membuat jendela bergoyang. Amis mendominasi indera penciuman. Selebihnya hanya pemandangan umum perkantoran._

 _TAP … TAP … TAP…_

" _Kyouya, jawab aku! Kau di mana?!" Berkali-kali pertanyaan serupa terlontar. Hanya gema suaranya yang ia tangkap. Memanggil dan terus begitu setengah jam terakhir._

 _Pencarian terus berlanjut. Pantang menyerah pemuda brunet itu menyusuri seluk-beluk lorong. Mengambil langkah sesuai kehendak tuan intuisi._

" _Kyouya …! Rupanya kamu di-" Tepat di daun pintu ia berhenti. Sulit mempercayai pengelihatan maupun gambaran kasatmata yang blak-blakan dipertontonkan._

 _Ia berbalik setelah ditemukan, menghadap boss, orang terkasihnya tanpa gurat ekspresi. Lengan jas dipakai guna membersihkan darah. Menyamarkan sekaligus meninggalkan bekas._

" _Hibari … san…." Perlahan dia maju. Erat mengenggamnya di mana sepasang tonfa terjatuh, menimbulkan bunyi kelentang-kelentung menggantikan dua puluh menit orkestra histeria._

" _Di antara semua orang kenapa harus kamu? Jawab aku … Kyouya!" Tubuh mungilnya memeluk sang pemuda. Setitik kristal perlahan tercipta, membentuk anak sungai, jatuh membasahi pipi serta jas hitamnya._

 _TREK …!_

" _Sialan kau … jangan harap bisa kabur setelah membunuh boss!"_

 _DOR!_

 _Kokang ditarik marah. Peluru setebal 0,5 milimeter meluncur di udara. Siap menembusnya kalau orang itu tidak melindungi, pemuda termanis dan termungil yang pernah ia kenal._

" _Minggir, Tsunayoshi. Kau bisa terbunuh jika begini!" Dalam dekapannya sang brunet tersenyum. Menghapus airmata, menangkup kedua pipi itu sambil mempersembahkan senyum tertulus, terbaik yang ia miliki hari ini, siang itu._

"… _." Tsunayoshi berbisik lemah sebelum terjatuh, meninggalkan penyesalan terakhir, terbesar yang pernah ditanggungnya. Biarkan semua itu pergi, menguap, sehingga ia mati dengan tenang._

 _BRAKK!_

 _Terlambat sudah, peluru telak bersarang di dadanya. Tsunayoshi terjungkal ke depan, sekali lagi pelukan itu menyambut, menyisakan hampa pada seseorang yang mendekap, enggan melepas walau raga sang kekasih telah mati, berpulang pada-Mu yang Maha Kuasa. Masa bodoh dengan si penyerang, apapun kata mereka, cap 'pengkhianat', ia menerima segala pengaduan._

 _Kecuali kematiannya. Apa ini dosa akibat keegoisan sang awan?_

* * *

 _ **Setidaknya untuk hari ini, kala ia gagal menjemput janji kebahagiaan, melukiskan warna-warni pelangi pada biru terindah, terjernih di antara tingkat digantara, tercantik pun bersih.**_

 _ **Biarkanlah awan menangisi kepergian langitnya. Mengantar ia pulang pada hakiki-hakiki kehidupan, keabadian di mana Tuhan pernah menciptakannya; sebuah atensi yang merengkuh mereka, mendengar tangis, canda dan tawa, dari para egoisme.**_

 _ **Ialah selimut langit. Hangat penuh kasih tanpa pamrih.**_

 _ **Awan paling egois sekalipun tunduk dalam pelukannya.**_

* * *

Kalimat terakhir dan khusus ditunjukan padanya. Pesan kematian Tsunayoshi yang enggan Hibari ingat, terkunci dalam berangkas bernama, 'kenangan', terselip pada benang biru yakni kesedihan. Dia benci bernostalgia, menusuk diri sendiri dengan jarum, kelelap tanpa mampu berenang, bahwa langit esok tinggal cerita, di tengah laut masa lalu. Lagi pula ia bukan melankolis maupun tipe dramatis. Masa depan Vongola jauh lebih penting pun cerah.

"Alasanmu kabur karena merasa bersalah, bukan? Terutama pada Tsuna. Kau telah mengkhianati dan nyaris menghancurkan Vongola." Seratus persen tepat sasaran. Buktinya Hibari bergeming, tidak menjawab ataupun membantah.

"Diam, _haneuma_. Kau tahu apa tentangku?" Nada kalimatnya sedikit ditinggikan. Sepasang tonfa nyaris mencium dingin sang mentor, andaikata pernyataan itu disimpan saja. Pesan paling tabu sekaligus rahasia terbesar Dino Cavallone.

"Segalanya! Aku memperhatikanmu sejak awal, dari wajah, mata, telinga, hidung, kulit, bagiku kau 'awan' yang indah. Kyouya, diriku bukan langit tanpa eksistensimu. Meskipun sekarang hilang arah, menjadi abu-abu tergelap sekalipun …"

Teramat lembut Dino mengenggam jemarinya, berlutut sebelah kaki, penuh cinta mencium punggung tangan Hibari, penghormatan kepada 'sang awan' yang kehilangan 'selimut langit', tempat segala-galanya bernaung dan terlindungi.

"Maukah kau menerimaku, sebagai selimut langit menggantikan Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

* * *

 _ **Apa boleh ia menerimanya, setelah mengkhianati jernih langit dengan kelam abu-abu?**_

 _ **Tangan itu perwujudan langit lapang. Biru melambangkan senyum tulus. Maka awan adalah alasan, di balik terukirnya gerak ekspresif tersebut.**_

 _ **Dalam sadarnya tangan itu bukan milik Dino Cavallone, melainkan Sawada Tsunayoshi, langit pertama sekaligus terakhir yang mengajarkan arti cinta, tulus pengorbanan, indah pemahaman, serta penerimaan sebagaimana ada.**_

 _ **Pasang netra-nya membentuk atensi semu dari pecahan ingatan. Sekali lagi 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' datang, mengenggam, tersenyum, bersemu merah memancarkan keindahan langit sore. Menggantikan sosok Cavallone, dalang di balik semua ini.**_

* * *

 _ **Gombalan Dino Cavallone kalah manis dibanding ucapannya,**_

" _ **Hibari-san. Aku hanya langit yang rapuh. Mungkin bisa mengecewakan. Gagal mewujudkan ekspetasimu, mengenai sempurna dan hebatnya biru itu."**_

 _ **Begitulah seharusnya, langit biru merupakan simbol dari kejujuran.**_

* * *

 _ **Pernyataan Dino Cavallone kalah romantis dibanding ajakannya,**_

" _ **Jika Hibari-san menganggapku sebagai langitmu. Maka jadilah awanku, satu-satunya yang rela menemani, mengikat takdir sehidup-semati. Kita akan saling bergantung, kuharap kau tidak keberatan."**_

 _ **Awan melengkapi lukis birunya. Langit menaungi dan memberi alasan dari keberadaannya. Kombinasi paling harmonis, sempurna jua.**_

* * *

 _ **Hibari Kyouya bukan karnivora, melainkan awan milik sang langit, Sawada Tsunayoshi.**_

 _ **Sawada Tsunayoshi bukan herbivora, melainkan satu-satunya langit untuk menaungi sang awan, Hibari Kyouya.**_

* * *

 _PAK!_

Pegangan Dino ditepis pelan, membuat empunya kaget mendapati penolakan tersebut. Tahu segala tentang dia? Hibari menyeringai mengingat ucapan tersebut. Pria berkebangsaan Itali itu sekadar pelawak bodoh di matanya. Ingin menggantikan Sawada Tsunayoshi? Omong kosong! Mereka sudah berjanji dulu sekali. Meskipun dicap 'pengkhianat', ia tidak akan melanggar apalagi melupakan ajakannya.

" _Haneuma_ biar kupertegas dua hal. Pertama: aku tidak merasa bersalah karena mengkhianatinya. Tindakanku sangat benar, walau yang lain menganggap salah."

"Kedua: aku mempunyai cara sendiri untuk mengungkapkannya. Tidak perlu melayat, karena…." Terhenti sejenak. Hibari kembali menatap langit. Membelakangi Dino sambil tersenyum simpul, bukan menyeringai seperti biasa.

"Tsunayoshi selalu melihatku dari atas, dan aku senantiasa di sisinya."

* * *

 _ **Genap pula pertanyaan itu; benarkah langit dan awan begitu dekat?**_

 _ **Benar, sangat bahkan. Karena di mana ada langit, berganti warna pun, mau panas, mendung atau cerah, awan setia mengikutinya, mencoreng kata 'lelah' dari kisah mereka.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Untuk terakhir kali … biarkan aku menjalankan kewajibanku, sebagai langit yang melindungi putih awannya."**

" **Terima kasih banyak, Kyouya. Dan maaf, tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama."**

* * *

 **Tamat.**

A/N : Akhirnya selesai juga. Chapter ini khusus kupersembahkan untuk Ritsuya Gum, semoga suka dan gak keberatan dengan porsi D18, juga puisi-puisi gaje dari ide dadakan sekali jadi.

Plot-nya enggak padat karena aku lebih menekankan pada, 'hubungan mereka dengan Tsuna', puisi-puisi itu anggaplah tambahan. Rencananya sih mau dibikin multichapter, pair All27, tapi itu tergantung pembaca sama review, kalo semisal kurang diminati … berakhir di sini aja. Nanti aku balik deh dengan fanfic baru hehehe.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
